Arezial Hunter
by Fane the Death Wolf
Summary: Story of Arezial Hunter


So, hey, my name is Arezial Hunter this story is about how my friends died, well most of them anyway. It's also how I met some ghost, a murderer and all that other fun paranormal stuff. I guess I should probably tell you the story before you don't want to read this anymore. If you're completely sure you won't be so scared you'll pee yourself then please continue this way.

There was this old mansion, last Christmas 25 people died there. Some people say that the floor fell in, but I say Lucifer gave them a bad Christmas present. My supposedly "intelligent" friends want to go in and see what really happened personally I think the plan is completely idiotic. I'd say reckless but I've done plenty of reckless things. But my girlfriend came up to me, which changed the fact that I didn't want to go.

Completely trying to avoid it I did the only thing "Hey Princess" I said.

"Hello my prince, you are coming with correct?" she asked. To me it sounded more like a demand then a question though.

"I have training today though," I reminded her.

"Skip it just for me," she pleaded while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I guess, but just this once though," I responded.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too," I replied back.

I should probably explain what's going on here. So, first my girlfriend her name is Styx Loftonp. And we're partial immortals. Our immortality is better than the Girl Scouts of Artemis commonly known as the Hunters but they should really be the Huntresses. We'll live as long as we don't get shot in the head or stabbed, or stabbed by a holy blade for me. For others it's a demonic blade but me, you see I'm not necessarily a normal monster hunter. My father is Satan who resides in the Ninth Circle and is the Sin of Wrath. This causes my anger to give me power but it makes me lose control, but since I've been blessed by some angels that problem is under control. The angels that blessed me were Nathaniel Angel of Fire and Azrael Angel of Death. Azrael became more like my father and Nathaniel is like my uncle. A demonic blade to me is just another sword but sense I'm also part angel which as long as the sword doesn't go to my heart, I'm fine. Did I forget to mention all gods and goddesses are real, Christian, Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Muslim, Jewish, all of them. Christian, Jewish, and Muslim, their God he changes names Yahweh, God, and Allah. Same as Roman and Greek but they're a little more conflicted, somehow. Okay back to the story now.

"I should probably grab my stuff, I'll bring you your dagger and crossbow," I told her.

"What makes you think we'll need those?" she questioned.

"For one, the area is extremely dark and you know demons like the dark. And people said the floor fell in but the place had no damage to it," I said.

"Okay that's suspicious so you can bring the weapons with you," she said.

She thinks we should never have weapons with us around humans because one accidental cut means they will lose their soul. The tiniest cut would just torture them and then they'd die unless they were a human who was all types of messed up in the head. Back to the story some demons call me Death but Thanatos can keep his job, to most I am the Shadow Hunter, or King of Shadows, some even call me the Rejected Daemon. I think that one is the closest to who I am. My father never cared and my mother, let's just say I was never supposed to be born.

So here I am walking to my extremely dangerous home that no one can get through except me. Did I tell you how most Olympus hates me? Long story short I might've purposely cut off Zuesy's arms. It was his fault for insulting my family he, he can insult me and my father all he wants but once it goes to my family he crosses the line. But he's a god so he's fine, but he and Hera will never like me. Artemis used to hate me because when I was first using fire I just happened to burn down the forest her hunters were in, Apollo hates me because I "endangered" his sister. But now Artemis and I are cool we even hunted down some demons together though sometimes she was the decoy. I mean she's and immortal goddess there isn't much they could do to her. I'm the only person immortal or not that can keep up with her only a few people know why though. Ares doesn't like me because I beat him in three fights back-to-back. Aphrodite hates me because I don't think she's the prettiest, I think that might be why she's so insecure about how she looks for the past five thousand years. I called Dionysius a drunken fat dude who is a god because daddy Zeus didn't like Hestia being on the council because she was more powerful than him. Athena doesn't like me because I'm smarter and she's the goddess of wisdom. Demeter doesn't like because I burned down a wheat field or ten. Crop circles are probably my fault because sometimes I burned down some fields.

But there are some gods on Olympus that like me. Like Poseidon he showed me how to control water and since he couldn't learn fire because of his domain I showed him how to control lava because it's still a liquid. Hestia who is my favorite goddess she we share tips on how to use fire she's also like the mother I never had. Hephaestus actually created some of my weapons I give him the materials, the type, and size while he builds it for me.

Romans aren't that bad I like them more than I like most of the Greek gods they're more serious but they are more reasonable. Gods don't have that many kids as they used to too which means I don't have to deal with their kids. I'm never mentioned though, think about it as a play the people backstage do all the work and the actors just memorize their lines. I'm the backstage crew and the heroes are the actors except it is all improvisation. Like when Heracles was set on fire, that was me because I never liked him he was too much like his father and I don't like his father. But then big daddy Zeus had to turn him into a god and now I'll never get rid of him now. But I have set him on fire a few hundred times. I'm so old now I've been alive since 3000 B.C. according to humans. I'm old enough to be a Titan I've met so many people like Shakespeare, George Washington (I was his secret advisor), Nicholas Flamel, Arthur Pendragon (or King Arthur), Sir Francis Drake (I went on a few voyages), Queen Elizabeth, King George(he tried to kill me), and a bunch of other people and not people you probably don't know.

Stop distracting me you're getting me off track, okay back to the story. As I'm flying, I think I forgot to tell you I had wings they're black because I'm part demon. So as I'm flying my annoying twin brother decides to stand on my back. His name is Alexander we're pretty close though he's all happy and I'm "gloomy and serious" all the time. But I'm not I just like to focus on my goal, which is destroy my father. Hades can rule that area because I don't want to and he already controls the Underworld so I'm pretty sure he can rule the Circles.

"So Alex what's up and why are you in your demonic form, there are mortals around" I questioned.

"The real question is why you aren't in you in yours, I know you want to be normal but to hide your true self you'd go that far?" he said deflecting the question.

"Alexander I told you we aren't having this discussion ever again." I warned him.

"Dude, we're the Princes of the circle our grandfather is God himself we could take over everything and everyone. WE can rule the world, can go out through the universe taking over the other planets, together we are more powerful than everyone we are the sons of The Devil blessed by angels, gods, primordial beings, we've taken powers from the evils of the world. But you still try to hide behind your mortal body." He shakes his head at me.

I turn into my demonic form "Is this what you wanted to see, the monster that's killed innocents who's worked for his father before, the one who's destroyed planets out of anger?" I shouted.

"That's not who I want but it is who I need, I need the warrior, the leader, the ruthless one too help me," he says.

"I won't help you with this, not again, this conversation is over now leave me be," I commanded.

He looks at me with a look of anger and flies away to who knows where while I continue home to ponder. He makes a point he needs me if we claim an empty planet I can go there to get out anger.

 **AU follow me on Instagram at _datkinson_**

 **pm me if you have any ideas**

 **This is also on Wattpad under Arezial Hunter account is NateDAtkinson**


End file.
